


The monster at the end of the book

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: sam and dean need help, fighting  god himself, God just turned the apocalypse on with the snap of his fingers,  why does everything have to happen to sam and dean?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The monster at the end of the book

hi, so this will be a supernatural x lucifer fanfiction, of course you know that already, you clicked on it, xd a lot of people seem to make Dean a total asshole in these crossovers, its annoying but, dean will be pretty rough and a hardase for a few chapters, but he'll get better, 

pairings:chloe x lucifer(obviously) dean x amara, castiel x maze and sam x ella. 

summary:sam and dean need help, fighting god himself, God just turned the apocalypse on with the snap of his fingers, why does everything have to happen to sam and dean?

Dean and Sam was in the bunker, after escaping a damn zombie apocalypse, he was drinking a bit more than he should.

"Dean, you shouldn't be drinking so much"sammy said to him.

"Why not? I mean, the worlds going to shit. were just sitting ducks waiting for a zombie apocalypse, I mean what the hell, do I have to lose right now man? even if we die what we go to heaven? hell? you think chucks gonna let us go anywhere? he'll wipe us off the damn map then move on to another universe."

Sam groaned slightly feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"That's where you got hit by the bullet right?"Castiel said.

"yeah, its fine, it'll heal."sammy replied, truthfully, he didn't think that was the case, he was experiencing random sharp jolts of pain in that wound that was only getting worse.

"Hello boys"they gasped slightly, that voice was all too familiar.

"crowley?!"they yelled in shock.

"Good to see you too, lads."

"how are you here?"Dean asked, funny, crowley became an actual friend, after his sacrifice even dean couldn't be so hard on him for being a demon.

"ah, well, apparently the gates of purgatory are open, what'd the 3 stooges do now"crowley said with a raised eyebrow.

"You just assume it was us?"Dean replied with a raised eyebrow.

"yes"he said back simply. 

"chuck, he must have opened the gates"castiel replied with a furious look.

"Chuck? you mean the profit?"he said with a raised eyebrow.

"no, god."Dean replied taking a swig of beer.

"ah, so the little bugger wasn't just a vessel, Suppose I should have expected that, I mean a profit wouldn't have the power to write, reality. So, what'd you morons do to piss off the big G?"He asked.

"sam shot him"dean replied.

"DUDE!"Sam yelled 

"what? its true!"Dean said with a small slur of his words.

"So the big mans the enemy? Never slain god before"Crowley said in his usual cocky voice"what's the plan boys?"

"Apparently for us to sit back and watch dean waist his life away"Castiel said before sitting down 

"Since when do you give up so easily squirrel?"

"Sense our enemy is god."he replied coldly, Crowley rolled his eyes and raised his thumb and index finger, pinching slightly, suddenly sam and castiel began choking as they lost breath, dean gasped and jumped up.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"He yelled angrily.

"What's wrong squirrel? You gonna fight back? but from what I've heard, it's pointless isn't it?"crowley said, dean pulled a pistol out and crowley merly twisted his hand almost breaking it, and causing him to cry out in pain.

sam and castiel tried to find a way to breath, but crowley was too strong, suddenly the choking stopped, and they proceeded to gasp for breath desperately"Do you see now? There's always something worth fighting for, and I didn't risk my life, so your sorry ass can lie there wallowing in your self pity!"Crowley shouted as he stared at the downed winchester, who could only look at the ground.

He was right, of course he was, everyone knew it, even dean but dean obviously needed a firmer hand to get the point across, who better to give that hand than crowley? "You're right I been sitting around doing nothing all the while … but man how the hell do we fight god?"Dean replied as he stood up.

"Don't know, maybe we do, maybe we don't but we fight."crowley said snapping, curing deans drunk status"and we get drunk when we win squirrel"he replied.

sam helped castiel up slowly as he regained his breath"Did you have to choke us to death?"

"motivational speeches in the face of death, or death of a loved one. works wonders moose."

"Right, well thanks for talking sense into dean."he replied.

"Who else is free?"castiel asked.

"Oh, you know, just a few people, ruby, lilith, alistar, abaddon, excetera excetera, "Crowley trailed off.

"Great."They all said with a sigh.

"It's not as bad as you think, see, they know only the big man can open those gates, which means they won't be doing anything big. 

Meanwhile, in a restaurant, the darkness herself was found eating a hamburger, she never needed to eat, obviously, but she enjoyed the taste.

"Eating at fast food restaurants now sis?"he heard a familiar voice spoke.

"zexis, greetings"she replied.

"I haven't been called that in eons, amara"she smirked slightly, they walked out of the door of the restaurant arriving at a beach.

"This place is oh so interesting, the food, the culture, and sex, sex is especially fun."Amara said with a small smile. 

Chuck just rolled his eyes slightly"so how have you been big sis? need anything?"

"excuse me?"she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"he asked with a confused look.

"You've never referred to me as big sister. what do you want brother?"

"Must I need something to wish to see my sister?"

She raised an eyebrow, she felt something was wrong,"What is that?"She asked looking at his shoulder 

"What is what?"he asked back."Im perfectly fine"

"No no, Ever since you decided to start the apocalypse in this universe, you've been far from that word."Amara said walking towards him, chuck tried to back up, yet he was stopped in his tracks, by amara's obviously superior power. She raised a hand and moved towards his shoulder"Right"she said pressing a specific part on his shoulder causing him go flinch in pain"There."She finished with a small smirk. 

"You are injured."she spoke.

"alright fine, you got me, turns out giving humans free will was a bad plan, I get to get shot in the shoulder. for my gift.

"You gave them god killing rounds?"

"Look, I need you help, cmon, we can be the brother sister combo you wanted, you were right, this place? humans, there flawed. I get that now. Help me start over"

"You can not do it yourself? I understand im stronger than you, but you shouldn't need my help with a measly universe brother,"Amara fake gasped, as if she didn't know what was wrong.

Ah, but thats it isn't it? you can't, for the first time in your life, in your tiny, narcissistic life, you are vulnerable."

"Hey!"He boomed, his eyes glowing bright white"Don't talk to me like that, alright? im trying here, with this brother sister stuff"

Amara could only scoff, which turned into a laugh rather fast."Trying? No, you are merely coming to me, crawling to me on your hands and knees, practically begging for my help, expecting big sister to make it all better."she said with a snarl"when i was trapped in that cage, sense the beginning of time, I begged, I pleaded for you to release me, and i'd have done anything for it, just to see freedom, if we were here at this point, and you showed me that mercy all those eons ago, I would have without question, wiped everyone out for you"she stated taking a small frustrated breath. 

"Do you feel that brother?"she said rubbing his face, causing him to flinch away"That feeling, its helplessness, sam and dean, will find out that you can die, and they will kill you."she replied"And I won't Do a damn thing about it.

"They can't kill me, the do that there universe ends. so does everything"

amara sucked her teeth slightly"You told them that? you and I both know, as long as one of us is alive, reality is fine. Its funny, I always thought I was the darkness, but that's a lie, you are. Aren't you? and before i leave zexis, I must warn you, harm MY Dean, inANY way, and you will experience pain unlike anything."She warned turning away

"Amara!"

"It's funny isn't it, almost ironic, when I called for your help, you left me. I suppose, this is payback hm? buh bye, baby brother"she said before simply vanishing.

END

alright, thats chapter 1! Did you like it? next chapter will start the cross over up, also im not really a slow burner, relationships will start quite fast, in 2 or 3 chapters, or even next chapter. Feel free to comment!


End file.
